The present invention relates to benz[e]indene compounds and, more particularly, to a novel method for the total synthesis of these compounds and novel intermediates that are useful in said synthesis. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,415, various neuroactive benz[e]indene compounds and intermediates are prepared by the partial degradation of steroid [tetracyclic] precursors. These benz[e]indene compounds can be envisioned as steroids without an A-ring and, thus, are also referred to as tricyclic steroid analogs. These neuroactive compounds are particularly useful for enhancing gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA)-induced chloride currents at the GABA receptor/chloride ionophore complex. See Rodgers-Neame et al., Molec. Pharmacol. 42, 952-957 (1992); Covey et al., J. Med. Chem. 36, 627-630 (1993); and Hu et al., Ibid. 36, 3956-3967 (1993). As distinguished from preparation of these benz[e]indene compounds by partial degradation of steroid precursors, a method for the total synthesis of these compounds would have significant advantages in that the reactions could be more readily manipulated to synthesize preferred compounds.